A search engine is a tool that identifies data items in a database. A search engine will respond to a search request by returning search results that include such data items. Sometimes a search result will include a staggering number of data items all of which are responsive to the search request but most of which are not helpful. Indeed, finding a valuable data item in a large search result may sometimes be quite difficult. Often a user will manually process a set of data items to find a valuable data item by scanning multiple web pages of a search result and analyzing individual data items. Sometimes the number of data items prohibits manual processing by a user because the task cannot be completed in a reasonable amount of time.